Conventional detachable plug-in connectors include at least one connector part formed on a housing and into which a mating connector, connected to a conductor, can be inserted. Electronic components of the electric device are thus connected to other devices or to the power supply via the detachable plug-in connector and the conductor connected thereto. In particular in mass production, for example, in the automobile industry, it is often required that a detachable connection be provided in one application and that a permanent connection, which is secured by a fusion bond, i.e., a solder or weld, and can no longer be subsequently separated by removing the mating connector, be provided in another application.
In the conventional connectors, a connector part must be provided for the detachable electric connector and another connector part must be connected to the same housing for the permanent connector. This entails considerable expense, since different manufacturing methods and manufacturing tools are required for the alternative connectors in order to produce the different male connector geometries.